$\log_{3}27 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $27$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $3$ , the base of the logarithm. $27$ can be expressed as $3\times3\times3$ $27$ can be expressed as $3^3$ $3^3=27$, so $\log_{3}27=3$.